series_fanon_adaptadosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vuelve Ronald
Vuelve Ronald (Ronald returns en ingles, ロナルドMctavishバック！新たな戦い！en japonés y Ronarudo Mctavish bakku! Aratana tatakai! en romaji) es el 16to capítulo de la primera temporada. El capítulo marca la vuelta de Ronald Mctavish desde que entró en La primera misión. Sipnosis Cuando Juan, Oshawott y los compañeros de aventura estaban caminando por un sendero de Central Park, Ronald Mctavish, al que Juan lo conoció durante su primera misión, aparece de nuevo para acabar con Juan, pero Juan no da provecho y inician una persecución larga y epíca. ¿Podrá Juan atrapar a Ronald? Argumento Comienza con en una tarde muy soleada en donde Juan, Oshawott y los compañeros de aventura estaban caminando por un sendero hablando sobre ese lugar y una persona aparece diciendo en ingles que donde estaba Sheep Meadow, pero Juan dice que hablaba español, haciendo que la persona se disculpe y se va a buscar a otra persona para así ir a Sheep Meadow. Mientras seguían caminando, en un arból, aparecen Ronald Mctavish y su Axew espiándoles y luego Ronald dice que era hora de actuar desde que eran derrotados y se dirigen a ellos, y Carlos se entera que alguien viene a atacarle y avisa a Juan que se prepare y aparece Ronald en el aire y con un puño levantado y Juan bloquea el ataque. Luego, Ronald dice que volveríamos a vernos y Juan dice que otra vez tú y Ronald dice que esta vez no volvería con la suya y luego, inician una persecución que puede ser muy epíco. Juan y Ronald se perseguían por toda Nueva York, saltando por encima de los bancos, corriendo por paredes, saltando por escaleras, etcétera, con Ramón, Carlos, Arturo y Oshawott siguiéndoles. Al final, Juan no se da por vencido y captura a Ronald y le golpea 5 veces y Ronald dice que tú ganas pero la proxíma no será más facil y se marcha. Luego, la persona que vio Juan apareció y dice que por donde se va a Sheep Meadow y Juan se desespera diciendo que otra vez no. Diálogo del episodio Juan Nadal: Hola a todos, hoy es 7 de julio del 1990 y vamos a continuar la serie principal con un capítulo que se llama... Vuelve Ronald Juan Nadal: En este capítulo, Juan volverá a ver al mismísimo Ronald Mctavish, pero esta vez se verá en una persecución estilo de Los Simpson... Bueno, todavía falta para ese episodio de que Homer y Ned se persigan y bueno, vamos a callarnos y dar comienzo a este episodio. "Nueva York, 2 de Julio del 2011, 5:00 de la tarde" "Juan, Oshawott y sus compañeros de aventura estaban dando una vuelta por un sendero de Central Park" Juan Martínez: ¿Que os parece ese sendero que he descubierto mientras ibámos por un camino de Central Park? Ramón García: Me parece bien. Me alegro de haber encontrado ese sendero que tanto buscábamos. Juan Martínez: Si Ramón. Arturo Valls: A proposíto, ¿Cuanto hemos tardado en encontrar ese sendero, eh? Juan Martínez: Creo que desde las 16:45, unos 15 minutos. Carlos Sobera: '''Parece poco tiempo, ¿No Juan? '''Juan Martínez: ¡Pues claro! (Risa) "Aparece una persona americana buscando el Sheep Meadow" Persona americana: (A Juan) Excuse me, John, Can you tell me where Sheep's Meadow? (Disculpa Juan, me puedes decir donde está Sheep Meadow? Juan Martínez: Lo siento, pero hablo español. Persona americana: Sorry, I ask someone else (Lo siento, preguntaré a otra persona) (Se marcha) "5 minutos más tarde" "Juan, Oshawott y los compañeros de aventura seguían caminando, cuando, en un arból, Ronald Mctavish y su Axew los estaban espiando" Ronald Mctavish: Ese capullo me ha vencido una vez, pero no volveré a cometer otro error. ¡Vamos Axew! (Salto potente). "Pasando a los protagonistas..." "Carlos siente un presentimiento" Juan Martínez: ¿Que pasa Carlos? Carlos Sobera: Alguien viene a atacarte. Juan Martínez: (Sin enterarse) ¿Qué ¿Quién? Arturo Valls: (Alertado) ¡JUAN, AHÍ VIENE! "En el aire, aparece Ronald levantando un puño y su Axew en el aire tambíen y Juan bloquea el ataque" Ronald Mctavish: Volvemos a verte, bobo. Juan Martínez: ¿¡Otra vez tú?! ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas! Ronald Mctavish: Je, ¿te molesto en volverte a verte, tonto? Juan Martínez: (Enfadado) ¡Pues claro, idiota tontorrón! Ronald Mctavish: Pues vale... (Empieza a correr) ¡¡VEN SI QUIERES COGERME, CABRÓN!! "Juan comienza a perseguirle, mientras que Oshawott, Ramón, Carlos y Arturo lo siguen" "Juan y Ronald se persiguen por la fuente de un lugar de Central Park, pasando encima de los bancos de Central Park, saltando por las personas, yendo por el puente de Manhattan que llevaba a la ciudad mientras saltaban encima de los coches, pasando luego por unas escaleras de SoHo, además de pasar por varias avenidas de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a Times Square" Juan Martínez: (Viendo que Ronald se cansaba) ¡Ahora ya es la mía! "Juan se lanza a Ronald y le golpea 5 veces y de repente, aparece Oshawott y sus compañeros muy sudados y muy rojos por correr mucho" Ronald Mctavish: ¡¡Vale, tú ganas!! ¡Pero a la proxíma lo cagarás, ¿¡vale?! Juan Martínez: ¡Como quieras! "Ronald se marcha adolorido" Carlos Sobera: Joder, demos corrido demasiado para alcanzarlos, pero él pudo con él, ¿a que sí, Ramón? Ramón García: (Limpiando el sudor con un pañuelo) Pues... claro. "Luego la persona americana aparece de nuevo" Persona americana: Hey John, will you tell me where Sheep's Meadow? (Eh Juan, me dirás donde está Sheep Meadow?) "Juan se lamenta" Juan Martínez: (Deseperado, con lagrímas de deseperación) ¡Otra vez no! (gemido) Juan Nadal: Bueno, al final, Juan consigue capturar a Ronald y pegarle 5 veces, pero al final ese americano le pregunta por donde estaba Sheep Meadow y bueno, ha sido todo por hoy, ¡Buenas tardes! FIN DEL EPISODIOCategoría:Capitúlos de la 1a temporada Categoría:Las aventuras de Juan Martínez 1